There is a commonly known hepatoprotective solution which is a complex of peptides obtained by extraction from the liver of cattle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,103 A, publ. Mar. 3, 1981.
Also known is a hepatoprotector with antioxidant activity, containing natural substances, namely, walnut core shell or its extract JP 2008074807 (A), publ. Mar. 4, 2008.
The drawbacks of the above extracts of animal and vegetable origin are:                impossibility to control the composition and quality of extracts;        frequent allergic reactions;        low efficiency.        
The use of a substance representing a derivative of methionine and adenosine triphosphate (S-Adenosyl methionine-ademetionine), as a pharmaceutical for the treatment of various liver diseases.
This drug is taken as a prototype of the subject drug with hepatoprotective activity.
The drug is indicated for treatment of chronic hepatitis, intrahepatic cholestasis, liver cirrhosis, hepatic encephalopathy, withdrawal syndrome, etc. Ademetionin is present in all living cells and plays the key role in important biochemical reactions (transmethylation, transsulfation, synthesis of polyamines), however, natural ademetionine is unstable. Stable synthetic ademetionine was obtained in 1974 in Italy, but its therapeutic effectiveness cannot be considered sufficient.